mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Luka Vance
"My father always told me we keep the bruises we get. It reminds us not to make the same mistakes." __________________________________________________ Luka Vance (October 2nd, 2009) is a Half-Blood wizard. He is currently in his Fifth Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is well-known however, for being a Slytherin Pureblood. Luka has a knack for getting into fights with other students outside of his House, and for being academically competitive when it comes to house points. ((OOC NOTE: This page will be consistently updated as the plot thickens with Luka Vance. Any of this information, unless stated that it is well known, cannot be used in RP unless your character has learned these things from Luka himself or heard it from other players who know him well.)) 'Parental Background' Charles Vance absolutely indulged himself in his studies before meeting Luka's mother, young wizards in the Westport area knew that if they wanted to learn about charms, hone their skills, and learn about the greatest wizards of all time - they could just visit Mr. Vance. But something wasn't satisfying him, after graduating Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw, and retiring from the magical world to help young wizards and focus on muggle studies - he became tired of his newfound life. It was after teaching a course at Westport's nearby college, and wandering into the parking lot to find his car was when he noticed a woman trying to break into it. That woman - was Lucy Greenfire. Charles became fascinated with her, and the mental instability that came with. After some convincing, and light stalking, he took Lucy out on a date. And from that moment on they became a regular Bonnie and Clyde, using Charles's magic to make them wealthy and to cause trouble. Their love growing on a sense of adrenaline, and later on getting married. Black hair that dangled in front of blue and brown hetero-chromatic eyes was born to Charles and Lucy Vance on October 2nd. They named him Luka Vance. They decided to calm down their eccentric lifestyle and bought a home off in a remote location of Ireland, and Luka had 5 years of absolute unconditional love. But as their lives calmed down, and the adrenaline had worn off, Lucy's true colors began to really show. Lucy suffered from bipolar and chronic depression. She started to not get out of bed for days on end, despite Charles's pleading. She'd have her very lows, and her very highs. She'd throw dishes at the wall over trivial things, and then later on hide out in her room and never come out. It was these dangerous mood swings and general unhappiness that led to Charles admitting Lucy into a psych ward. Where not even a week in, she eventually killed herself. Charles stewed in his own self-guilt, while also having the heat turned on him from the Ministry of Magic for abusing his magical abilities in his early years with Lucy. And eventually emotionally checked out. 'Background' ''Early Life Luka was a generally quiet child. After his mother killed herself, and his father became emotionally unavailable - he was sent off to live with his grandparents in the muggle world. When his grandparents weren't homeschooling him, he'd go off onto their estate and lay in the snow with his cat - Von Murder, staring into the sky and feeling absolutely how small and insignificant he was. When Luka turned 10, his first showing of magic was throwing a book across the room to smack his grandfather when he was on the verge of striking him for misbehaving. That was Luka's epiphany moment. He realized he had the power to make things more convenient for himself - and hurt those who have hurt him. Luka then became obsessed with learning about his parents and the magic that he held within him, as he didn't have much of a memory of them other than the grim look on their faces and the outbursts his mother would have. He'd look at photo albums, go into town and ask around, find kids his father used to teach and question them. And once he turned 11, he had received his letter and was sent to Hogwarts. And his goal was to become exactly like his mother and father. So maybe then - his father would become interested in him again. Later Years Luka had become a total recluse when at Hogwarts. When he was 14, he realized that he felt more at place in the muggle world than he ever did when being around other wizards. Especially since he had grown so attached to the things of the muggle world. Such as his friends he made over the summer, who he often now talks incredibly fondly of. His best friends Gabriel, William, and Mae - who he had met hanging out in the park behind his house. Blasting music from their stereo and smoking cigarettes on the play structure. They were incredibly human, and wild. Everything that Luka strived to be that he couldn't be within a school as disciplinary as Hogwarts. The summers were his favorite time. He'd spend his nights running the streets of Westports with his crew, howling with laughter, arming themselves with baseball bats and broken hearts - shattering windows and street lights. His evenings at diners, sipping milkshakes and listening to music that inspired them to start a band. "The Secret Club of the Damaged" is what they called it, and Luka played bass. After band practice they'd eat at pizza joints and smash bottles with their bats, and yell about capitalism. But it was the christmas of his fourth year, when Luka had returned home from Hogwarts, that everything had changed. During one of their band gigs in a basement venue for punk bands downtown, he met the love of his life. A blonde, blue eyed muggle boy. The same features as his mother. Eli was not the boy you'd bring home to your parents. He had dropped out of high school, and was known to be quite the con-artist - which was what kept him and his family afloat. They had become fast friends. He taught Luka to pickpocket, pick locks, and the two of them would sit out in the field behind his house - and drink and laugh at the absurdity of the educational system and it's products today. Not long after that, had they become much closer. This was Luka's first actual love. But Eli had a lot of internalized homophobia, and whenever Eli felt he was actually having feelings for Luka - the two would get into a physical fight. Leaving one or the other in the snow bleeding with bruised knuckles or a black eye. Luka went back to Hogwarts after the break, and finished his fourth year. He then came home to find Eli, and the two reconciled. But nothing had changed. Eli was still struggling with his homophobia and his abusive tendancies towards Luka. But one day, Luka's grandfather found Eli beating Luka out on the estate. His grandfather casts "Crucio" sending Eli to the ground in extreme pain. Eli was sent off, and told never to return. Creating a magical barrier around the estate to keep Eli from coming in, and Luka from going out. Luka's relationship with Eli was what built him to be a harsh, mysterious, yet passionate and bruised Slytherin Fifth Year that he is today. Luka's lack of a relationship with his father is what helped build him to be calloused, sociopathic, yet needy and overly-possessive. 'Personality' The young, yet incredibly tall, Slytherin boy is incredibly reclusive. Yet he can be sharp at the tongue when need be in most of his interactions, often giving off sarcastic remarks when approached. Despite this lack-luster demeanor - Luka is a fierce protector over those who he cares for, often travelling into the obsessive and overly-possessive mark when it comes to those he considers close to him. There are often times that he will recall himself as "Not Human". This is in reference to the sociopathic tendencies, and often the bi-polar side manifestation that he inherited from his mother, where he will lose all connections to those he cares about within a moment's notice and feel nothing at all. The boy has a temper issue if anything, and will often take any opportunity he can to make things physical, as he doesn't have the emotional training or maturity to deal with it any other way. There is very little that the Slytherin will light up about, but if asked about his friends or how life was back home - Luka will gleam at any opportunity to talk about his friends and band back in Ireland. 'Posessions' * '''Wand' One of Luka's favorite posessions. Although he is known for taking up his fists in most ocassions, when he recieved his wand at age 11 it was when he truly felt that he was in control of any situation. His wand is 13.5 inches in size, made of Hawthorn wood, and has a dragonheart string core. *'Kitten '''Luka's kitten Von Murder, which he lovingly refers to as "Vonnie", is a white fluffy kitten that he often will keep in the folds of his scarf - resting. She has the same hetero-chromatic eyes as him, which is what sparked his interest in her in the first place as a familiar. There are very few things Luka will say he loves, but she is without a doubt one of them. *'Bass Luka keeps his bass in his dorm room most of the time, but it is something that he is particularly fond of - as it reminds him of his band back home. *'Instant Darkness Powder '''A pouch he was given in the library by Nazir in regards to a plan he had against a certain Ravenclaw. *'Dead Poet's Society 'A book he will often see reading inbetween classes, that he will reference every now and then - another item he holds dear to him as his friend Mae let him borrow it before he went back to Hogwarts. 'Relationships * Denna Glaus: 'One of Luka's first friends at Hogwarts, and is often seen with around campus. Known as Luka's first real crush after his ex-boyfriend, although Luka doesn't really know he has a crush yet. He has helped Denna through most of her peril, having saved her from starving to death when her brother left her alone in the dorms after being hexed, and helped reverse the hex as well. He took her on their first date on Hogsmeade Day, which ended rather poorly, and then didn't speak for awhile after having a rather heated fight in the Clock Tower due to Luka's jealousy. The two reconciled briefly, later found kissing in the dungeons, and then Denna was seen running out of the Dungeons crying after Luka had told her about the kiss between him and Sadde. * 'Michel St. Jours: 'Met the older Hufflepuff through Nazir in the library, and later confessed to Michel that Nazir was attempting to hit on Luka. Ended up helping Michel set up a trap for Nazir, which resulted in the ending of Nazir and Michel's relationship. Was the one who helped him to the hospital wing when he recieved his concussion. * 'Nazir Rhodes-Lescher : 'A younger Hufflepuff boy who has made multiple advances on Luka, which Luka has repeatedly rejected, before ending up in ruining the younger Hufflepuff's relationship with his previous boyfriend. Nazir then ended up confronting him on Hogsmeade Day in the Owlery by throwing punches, which turned into a street brawl. Where Luka ended up with a broken nose, another black eye, and a concussion where he was led to the hospital wing. The two are currently still at odds, despite Nazir's apology, due to Denna refusing to speak to Luka after Luka refused to rat out Nazir. * 'Sadde Woods:''' '''A younger Ravenclaw that Luka has grown quite fond of. The two meeting through Nazir, but becoming close regardless of the fact. Sadde beat Luka in a running competition, which led into Luka oweing them a drink. Which Luka then lived up to, but ended up having a date in the courtyard with Sadde, and then further snogging them on the Quidditch field after wrestling with them.